Village of Jinchuriki
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: Pain is Naruko's older brother and is tired of seeing her in Konoha. So he builds The Village of Jinchuriki for her, she is now the leader this village. See how this can change things for Naruko. GaaraNaru vs. SasuNaru. Vote on your favorite pairings in the comments! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

Seven year Naruko looks at her older brother as they sit on top of Hokage Mountain. He isn't allowed in Konoha but he still visits her whenever he can.

Pain looks at Naruko, "what is wrong Imouto?" He asks. Pain is about eighteen now and leader of Akatsuki after he left the village two years ago. Pain did train with Jiraiya and still has the Rinnegan, which he got after seeing Minato and Kushina die during the Kyuubi attack. Naruko is still the nine tails Jinchūriki though.

"The people here are mean," Naruko says, "all they do is pick on me for no reason."

Pain hates leaving Naruko in Konoha but it is the safest place for her, at the moment anyway, "don't worry, soon I will be done with your new home," Pain says and hugs her.

"Aniki," Naruko says, "when can I see the real you?"

"What do you mean this is the real me Imouto."

"No," Naruko shakes her head, "you are using your six paths of Pain, I want to see the real you!"

Nagato sighs, _I wish I could really hug you but this is the most I can do right now. _"That will take some time Imouto."

"Ok, I can wait," Naruko says smiling.

Pain kisses her on the forehead and leaves. Nagato wants to take Naruko out of Konoha but he doesn't have anywhere to take her. Akatsuki isn't a place for a five year old girl but a village is, Nagato gets an idea, _I will build a new village for Naruko and people like her!_ Nagato starts it immediately.

Naruko sits on top of her apartment building looking at the night sky, "this is nice, I am glad it is a quiet night," she says silently.

A rock lands beside her and she sits up. "Get down here demon brat!" A man screams and Naruko jumps down and lands in front of him. A large mob is with him, "this time you will die!"

Naruko looks at him annoyed, "you are ruining the silence," she says emotionless. Naruko has learned how to talk like a Jonin but she doesn't like to do it. She does when she talks to mobs and other Jonin though.

"Get her!" They throw rocks at her and she dodges them all.

"Is that all?" She asks with a smile on her face.

**"Where did the confidence come from?"**

_I am going to leave soon so I might as well make a big exit._

Kurama laughs, **"tell me if you need help."**

The mob chases after her. Naruko decides to try something new tonight, instead of just out running them, she is going to out maneuver them. "Keep up everyone," she taunts and goes down an ally way, she jumps over the trash cans and over the fence with ease.

She stops at the exit breathing hard watching people try to copy her and fall on their faces, "damn demon," one spits.

"Look behind you," a man says she slides under him and runs away. "Come back here!" he screams and chases after her.

"Who are you," Naruko asks as she jumps over a cart.

"I am a friend," he says.

"I have heard that before, that is what they all say and when I trust them I end up in a near dead state!"

"Well I am telling the truth," the man picks her up.

"No," she kicks and punches him, "let me go!"

"Naruko, calm down," he says and she looks at him.

"Itachi," she sighs with relief, "you should have said it was you."

"You caught the demon," a man says with a few other people from the mob behind him.

"I am out of here," she flashes away.

"Naruko," Itachi looks around but she is long gone.

Naruko looks at them from on top of a building, "that was too close."

"What are you doing away from your home after curfew?" An Anbu man asks looking at her. She can only see his white hair.

"I was just heading home, I am sorry Kakashi – san," Naruko says and he takes her home.

"So what happened?"

"The usual," she says and they go inside, "look more death threats," she says looking at her mail.

Kakashi takes them, "I will give them to the Hokage," Naruko nods.

"Good night Kakashi," Naruko says as she gets ready for bed.

"Good night Naruko," he says and leaves.

Naruko puts on a black shirt with a light blue fire symbol on it and red shorts. She leaves her hair down and puts on her goggles. Naruko walks around town looking at everyone as they stare at her with hate in their eyes. Naruko can sense their hate but she ignores it and puts her hand in her pockets.

"Hey kid," a man says, "come here." Naruko looks at him but walks to his shop, "I will give you this if you stay away from my shop for the rest of the day," he holds out a bag of toys, a bag full of food, and a fox mask.

"Deal," Naruko takes the stuff and goes home. She puts away all the food and looks at her new toys, "these are actually ready good," she plays with the toy car and puts the fox mask on. Someone knocks on the door and she opens the door, "yes?"

"Hello Naruko," Kakashi says and walks in, "where did you get this stuff?"

"It was a bribe," Naruko says and throws the mask on the table, "so why are you here now?"

"I thought you might want to go and play with other children your age, and that I would go to make sure someone is with you," Kakashi says.

"Alright, let's go," Naruko says and they leave.

Naruko plays on the swings and everyone avoids her, "isn't that the girl that everyone hates," Ino says looking at Naruko.

"Yeah," Sakura says.

"But she looks so lonely," Hinata says.

Naruko sighs, "Please stop talking about me," she says looking at them, "I can hear everything you are saying. Yes, everyone hates me, avoid me if you want, and yes I am very lonely but no one cares about me so why should you three. You all have families and don't know what true loneliness is about," Naruko jumps off the swing, "so just ignore me and I will try not to bother you." Naruko goes down the slide.

"Um," Hinata walks to Naruko, "what is your name?"

"My name is Naruko, and you are Hinata, she is Sakura, and that is Ino, we are all in the same class," Naruko says.

"Really," Ino asks Naruko.

"Why would I lie about that," she asks, "I am surprised you didn't notice me when the other kids pick on me. You laugh enough about it."

They are silent as Naruko goes back on the swings. Sasuke walks in the park and Itachi sits on the bench by Kakashi.

"Look it is Sasuke – kun," Ino says.

Naruko gets off the swings and walks by Sasuke, "Naruko, are you leaving?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, it is too crowded," Naruko says and Sasuke grabs her arm.

"I think it is big enough for everyone," Sasuke says.

Naruko pulls her arm back, "leave me alone Uchiha."

"Not a chance Uzumaki," Sasuke says.

"You like Sasuke – Kun too?!" Sakura asks.

Naruko laughs, "me like him that is a laugh, I hate him so I am no competition for you two," she says and goes back to the swings.

"Sasuke - Kun, do you want to play a game?" Sakura asks, "Naruko, you can play to if you want."

She looks at Kakashi who waves her off, "alright," she walks to them.

"Ok we will play hide and seek," Ino says, "Naruko is it."

She sigh and closes her eyes, "One two," she counts to twenty; "ready or not here I come." She pokes Hinata in back when she sees her under the slide. "Found you." She finds Sakura in a tree, Ino in a bush, and Sasuke behind Itachi and Kakashi.

"Now it is my turn to count," she counts to twenty and finds everyone except for Naruko, "I can't find her."

"Let's all look for her," and after the look all over the park the give up.

"We give up Naruko," Hinata says, "where are you?"

"Over here," Naruko undoes her transformation jutsu and is standing by the swings again.

"Wow, you already know how to use the transformation jutsu?!" Sakura asks amazed.

"Yeah," Naruko says, "I also know how to throw shuriken and kunai, and a few more ninja techniques."

"Can you show us?"

"Well um," Naruko doesn't know if she should or not.

"Please," the girls plead.

"She must be lying," Sasuke says.

"What," Naruko asks annoyed, "I don't lie, if you can use a jutsu then I will show you one of mine!"

"Fire style, fire ball jutsu," Sasuke uses the fire technique.

Naruko holds out her hand and a Rasengan appears, "this is a Rasengan, a jutsu that doesn't require any hand signs."

"Hn," Sasuke makes a noise. She makes it disappear, "so how does a dead last student like you learn a technique like that?"

"Did you ever thing that it might all be an act and I am actually very smart?"

"Hn," Sasuke makes the same noise.

"I am going to take that as you are cursing at me from now on," Naruko says smiling; Kakashi is shocked to see her smile like that. "We can call it the Uchiha langue."

Everyone laughs and Sasuke smiles a little, "cute," he says, "Dobe."

"Hn," Naruko smiles, "Akudou," she says.

"Naruko, it is time to leave," Kakashi says.

Naruko nods, "bye guys."

"Come back to play again tomorrow," Sakura screams as she leaves.

"I'll try!" she screams back.

**Three years later**

Naruko is sitting in her office looking out at her village. No she isn't in Konoha anymore; she is in the Village of Jinchūriki. Pain made this village for Naruto and he brought the other Jinchūriki who were living cruddy lives. Naruko is the leader of this village because of the nine tails; she is now the Kitkage, the leader of the village.

"Naruko," Gaara says as he walks in, "Akatsuki is here."

"Alright," Naruko puts on her long coat with the kanji for '1st Kitkage' on her back and she puts on her hat and they go to the entrance of the village. The village of Jinchūriki doesn't belong to any nation, so they get a lot of visitors sometimes.

Pain and Itachi walk to Gaara and Naruko, "hello Kitkage – Sama," Itachi says.

"Itachi," she says, "Aniki."

They stare at each other in silent until Pain pats Naruko on the head, "how are you Imouto?" He asks smiling.

"Good," she smiles back, "the village is running smoothly and the population is at a steady increase."

"What kinds of people are coming here?" Itachi asks as they walk through town.

"Misfits from countless villages, missing ninjas, and people with rare blood lines, like Haku," Naruko points at Haku as he walks by.

"Hello Naruko – san," he says.

"How are you and Zabuza settling in?"

"Good, thank you," he says and walks away.

"I see you are running the place very well, have you made the other things I asked you to," Pain asks.

"Let's go to my office to finish this chat," they go to Naruko's office. She shows Pain a headband, "this is this village's headband," it has the kanji for jinchūriki on it. "Everyone on the council and the Kitkage wear these rings," Naruko holds out her right hand and on her ring finger is an orange ring with the kanji for fox on it. Gaara holds out his right hand and his ring is red and on his middle finger with the kanji for murder on it.

"And about that other thing we talked about," Pain says.

"We are not going to attack Akatsuki unless you attack us first. We will provide protection for your men and in return you will protect our village from invaders." Pain nods, "I think that is it."

"I will visit again soon," Pain says and they leave.

"Should we really trust them Naruko," Gaara asks as he ties his headband on the holster for his gourd.

"Pain is my older brother, he won't betray us," Naruko says as she puts her headband on.

"So you trust him?"

"Him, yes, the organization, god no," Naruko says, "We can only trust people like us Gaara. Have you forgotten why we left our villages in the first place? We will trust them until they betray us just like everyone else does," Naruko says smiling, "but that won't happen for a long time."

"And when Akatsuki does betrays us?"

Naruko smile widens, "we do what we always do to people who betray us." Gaara smiles, "we kill them."

"And you will be able to kill your brother?"

"You have said it before Gaara, family is only a word," Naruko says, "but Pain will never betray his Imouto and we will not betray Aniki and his village."

"Unless they challenge us first," Gaara asks.

Naruko nods, "then we will destroy them." Naruko makes a fist as she speaks.

**I hope you like this chapter! : )**

**Akudou - is a common noun corresponding to a brat or a spoiled brat**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

* * *

**Four years later**

Naruko in nine tails form and Gaara in the one tails form are fighting.

"Enough," Naruko says and they both change back. Naruko is wearing a white shirt with an orange paw print on the front, black pants, and she cut her hair so it is a little longer than shoulder length now and she is wearing her headband on her forehead.

"Alright," Gaara says, he is still wearing the same type of cloths as when he was in Suna. "You are getting better at using Kurama's fox form, but you are still slow and clumsy. You need to get used to fighting in that form like it is another form of yourself."

"Alright," Naruko says smiling and she puts her Kitkage cloak on, "we will have to continue this lesson later, I still have a village to run."

Gaara nods, "what are we looking at today?"

"Well I was going to check out our ninja school and the orphanages; would you see how the Anbu is running?"

"Ok," Gaara vanishes and Naruko goes to the school. She looks into each class room and watches as each teacher helps the slower students, the faster students are already doing missions. She goes to the orphanage and sees that it is still not being used and she was happy that everyone has a family.

"Kitkage – Sama," a girl screams as she runs to Naruko. The girl has short brown hair, one purple rectangle on her checks, a black long sleeve v – neck shirt, and a white smock cut to her waist with black short under it. She is wearing her headband on her forehead. (Because my description sucks, she looks just like Rin did.)

"Hello Ren," Naruko says looking at the ten year old girl, "is something wrong?"

"Hidan – San is trying to take people out of the village for a field trip!"

"Not again!" The run to Hidan's church. Yes Naruko made him a church so he would stop bugging her about Jashin, a few villagers and kids joined his church but Hidan tries to take them out of the village all the time. Naruko is looking at Hidan and a boy.

"You brought Kitkage?!" The boy asks/ Screams at Ren. He has short white hair that looks a lot like Hidan's. He has a smaller version of Hidan's scythe on his back and is wearing a black shirt with the Akatsuki cloud on his back and blue ninja pants. He is also wearing the same necklace as Hidan and they can see his and his headband is tied around his neck.

"Yes I did Isamu," Ren says, "You know the rules!"

"Come on Naruko," Hidan says, he isn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak but he is wearing a red cloak with the Jashin symbol on the back of it, "he needs the practice and I am getting really bored in you peaceful village."

Naruko sighs, "go with the hunting group and come back with them, you are not allowed to kill humans unless they attack the group first. You will be there bodyguards and help bring back more food, understand?"

"Yes!" They say together and go the village gates.

"Kitkage – Sama," Ren says.

"They are boys, let them have their fun, but shouldn't you go with them so you can heal them if they get hurt," Naruko says and Ren smiles.

"Thank you," she runs after them.

Naruko walks away until she feels an unfamiliar chakra and runs to the gate. Naruko sees a man she never thought she would see again, "Kakashi," she mutters.

Kakashi and Hidan are fighting, "how dare you come here!" Hidan screams.

"Enough!" Naruko screams, Hidan jumps out of Kakashi's attack range and lands next to Isamu. Kakashi looks at Naruko but he doesn't recognize her, "what are you doing here?"

"I am here on a peace mission," Kakashi says.

"And on your peace mission, you attack a villager?! A priest no less, and you expect me to believe you came here to make peace?!" Naruko snaps her fingers and ten of the village's Anbu appears, the Anbu are dressed in the same outfits as Konoha Anbu but the colors are reversed.

"I am from…."

"Konoha, I know, I see your headband. We were never informed of a visitor from Konoha coming here, come with me and we will discuss what will happen next."

"What the hell," Hidan screams, "what are you doing?!"

She looks at him and her eyes turn red, "today's hunt is cancelled, so I suggest you three go back to your training."

"Kitkage – Sama," Ren says, "I don't trust him, he attacked us first!"

Kakashi sees how Ren looks exactly like Rin, "what the…"

"Ren, Isamu," Naruko says, "come with me, Hidan go back to your church and we will talk later." They all nod and the four ninjas go to Naruko's office. "Sit," she points at the seat in front of her desk.

"So you believe me?" Kakashi asks as he sits down.

"No, not one bit," Naruko says as she sits, "Ren, Isamu, please go and find the rest of your team," they leave.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"I am the Kitkage, I am the leader of this village," Naruko smiles and takes off her hat, "do you recognize me now Kakashi?"

"What, Naruko what are you doing here?!"

"Like I just said, I am leader of this village," Naruko says and hardens her face, "now unless you have a letter from the Hokage, you are going to leave this village. Unless you came here for a new home," Naruko smiles a little but it still looks like she is going to kill him.

**"Are you trying to make him piss himself?"**

_Maybe, _Kurama sighs, _if I wanted to make him pee then all I need to do is look like you._

**"You are finally learning."**

"Aren't you going to ask me why I never went home or why I chose to stay here with people I don't know?" Naruko walks to him and hands him a cup, "it is tea."

Kakashi puts it down, "I know why," he says quietly.

"Speak up," she says as she sits down, "I can't hear you."

"I understand why," he repeats.

She smiles, "so how is that hell hole?"

Kakashi is silent.

She sighs, "How is everyone who isn't a di… I mean a jerk," she corrects herself; _I have been spending too much time with Hidan._

**"Just standing by him is too much time Kit," **Kurama says.

"They are fine, they miss you though," Naruko laughs.

"Miss me, that is funny Kakashi, I didn't know you could tell jokes," Naruko says, "so have all the academe students been put into teams yet?"

"They will be tomorrow," Kakashi says.

"You are being awfully generous with this information, why?" She smiles and leans her head on her hand.

"You won't do anything with it," Kakashi says, "You can't leave your village to take care of something as trivial as revenge on Konoha."

"Who ever said I wanted revenge on Konoha, I certainly didn't, I think you have been hanging around Sasuke for too long," Naruko chuckles, "now, I want you out of my village and if you or any Konoha ninja comes back without a good reason then we will take it as a declaration of war and kill you on site. Got it?"

"Yes," Kakashi gets up and there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," Naruko says, Isamu, Ren, and another boy walks in. He is wear a dark blue v – neck shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his back and his black hair is about to his mid – neck and is a little spiky in the back. "Hello Daisuke," Naruko says, "Kakashi, this is team nine, Ren Aoki, Isamu Hashimoto, and Daisuke Uchiha. Please escort Kakashi to the gate."

They nod, "let's go," Isamu says and they walk Kakashi to the gate.

"Why do you keep looking at me," Daisuke ask looking at Kakashi.

"I thought that there were only two Uchiha men left in the world," Kakashi says.

"Yeah, well now it is three," Daisuke says, "deal with it," _counting uncle Obito other are four but that is a secret._

"Now get out of our village," Isamu says pointing at the out of the gate; Kakashi just noticed the other villagers had followed them to watch Kakashi leave. He recognized some of the people holding children's hands are missing ninjas in bingo books.

"Kakashi," Ren says, "you should leave before everyone starts getting…" Ren can't find the right word to say. Kakashi nods and leaves, and team nine goes back to Naruko's office. The villagers go back to their normal lives.

"Naruko," Gaara looks at her irritated, "who was that?"

"That was Kakashi of Konoha," Naruko says, "another ninja sent to spy or to make a treaty with us."

"You warned him right?"

"Of course," Naruko says.

"You should be more careful, Naruko – chan," Itachi says, "Especial when you send my son to escort him out, for all you know Daisuke could have killed him."

"He knows better," Naruko says.

"He is your student Naruko – chan, for all we know all of team nine are cold blooded killers," Itachi says.

"That will be the day," Isamu says walking in, "Ren killing someone, that would be so hot though!"

Ren sighs and says, "Mission complete, but Daisuke did threaten him."

"Don't say it Itachi," Naruko warns, "and good job, dismissed."

"Naruko – sensei," Daisuke says, "we will we be training again?"

"Later today," she says and they all leave.

Itachi and Gaara leave to do something else. Naruko looks through paper work until Tobi walks in, "hello Naruko – chan!" he says.

"Hello Obito," Naruko says not looking up, "you know the rules, no masks in my office, and I thought we talked about this last time."

"And I thought I told you, the mask stays," Obito says.

"Off," she says, "Ren healed your face so it comes off in here, if you don't want to," she points the door with her pencil, "theirs the door."

Obito sighs and puts his mask down in front of her, "now listen, if other villages start getting involved in this one then we might have to start my plan up again."

"Calm down Obito, no one is going to ruin the peace in this village except for Hidan and all the other crazy people who live here," Naruko says, "besides you tell me that every time someone new comes here and I am still here so I am not worried anymore."

"Why was Kakashi here?"

"Who knows," Naruko says, "he said something about the Hokage sending him but he didn't have a note so I sent him away with the warning."

"Good," he says.

"Anything else Obito?"

"Yeah, when did your team figure out who I am?"

"Oh they already knew that you were Obito because of Daisuke and his sharinganm, and Ren did heal you but she kept it her little secret." Obito puts his orange mask on and leaves.

"See he is Obito Uchiha," Daisuke says as team nine come out of hiding.

"Well I am sorry for doubting you!" Isamu says irritated, "know it all."

"You three are idiotic," Obito says opening the door, "tell anyone and I will kill you."

"We won't tell anyone uncle Obito," Daisuke says.

"I am not your uncle."

"I know."

"OUT!" Naruko screams, "I need to get my work done!"

"And if we don't," Isamu tests her.

She walks to him smiling, "I will turn into Kurama and show you why I am called **KIT**kage."

He runs out of the room, "Dobe," Daisuke says and follows him, Ren smiles and runs after her team mates.

Naruko goes back to her paperwork.

"Let's go and see Hidan," Isamu says.

"No," Daisuke says, "I hate going in his church, it always reeks of death."

"Really," Ren says, "I never noticed."

"You're a medical ninja, you are used to it."

"So that means I am better than you at something," Ren sticks out her tongue at Daisuke, he rolls his eyes.

"So what are we going to do then, watch your boring as hell dad read again?!" Isamu says.

Daisuke uses his sharingan, "shut up Dobe."

"Make me Uchiha!"

Ren sighs, "both of you stop it before I show you why I am called the demon healer, again!" Both boys back away from Ren.

"I am immortal and I swear that she killed me for a few minutes," Isamu says scared.

"That was worse than a mangekyou," Daisuke says.

"I know, Naruko – sensei taught me the basics of the moves; I just changed them into my own style.

Both boys think, _she knows more than one?!_

Naruko sighs, _team nine is my team. I have been training them for a few years now but…_

**"Are you scared that they are going to betray you or something? They see you as family Kit, even the loud mouth."**

Naruko smiles and laughs a little, _which one, Uchiha or the mini Hidan?_

**"Exactly,"** Kurama says, **"now that this is out of the way, we need to talk about something."**

_Are you going to give me another disturbing talk? I don't need to know about that stuff!_

**"One, yes you do, mating season is coming so you need to know how to…."**

_Shut up shut up shut up! _

**"Two, this is about your little village."**

_Not you too, I am doing just fine!_

**"Just listen, you are starting to trust the enemy again."**

_Oh that,_ she sighs, _sheeesh you had me worried for a minute, I even have you fooled._

**"So you do have a plan, would you fill me in?"**

_No thanks._

**"WHAT?! Kit, tell me right now before you get yourself killed doing something stupid!"**

Naruko ignores Kurama and continues to go through her papers, "ugh, I messed up," she lets her head fall on the table.

**"That is what happens when you don't sleep, you aren't Gaara."**

"Shut up," she moans.

"Naruko – sensei," Ren says as team nine walks in, "are you asleep?"

"No," Naruko sits up, "is it afternoon already?"

"Yes," Daisuke says, "you aren't going to flack out on us are you?"

"Nope," Naruko gets up and takes off her cloak and hat, "let's go."

**Random training area**

"So what do three want to learn today?"

"Medical techniques!"

"Ways to kill people!"

"Genjustu."

"Um," she sweat drops, _why can't they agree on one technique?! "_Well choose one; I am here to teach you not to make you decisions for you."

They all look at each other, "we learned about your medical stuff last time!" Isamu says.

"Learn how to kill people with Hidan," Daisuke says, "genjustu wins."

"No," Ren says, "we all already know about genjustu from school!"

Naruko smacks them all in the back of the head lightly to say, 'hurry up!'

They all nod, "you choose!"

She sighs, "fine, we will learn Rasengan, this move doesn't require any hand signs so let's get started." She hands them all a water balloon, "pop it with your chakra."

"What, aren't you going to tell us how?!"

"Nope," Naruko says and sits down and shows them anyway, "like this," she pops the balloon with her chakra, "now start."

Isamu's balloon refuses to pop, "agh, pop you stupid…"

"Langue!" Naruko warns.

"Got it," Daisuke says, "next?"

"I got it too," Ren says.

"Now pop this ball," Naruko hands Ren and Daisuke the rubber balls. Daisuke's gets a hole in his and all the air come out, "wrong, try again," she hands him a new ball. Ren and Daisuke continue to try to pop the balls.

"Why won't it pop?!" Isamu screams and throws the water balloon at a tree.

"Ask your teammates for help," Naruko suggests.

"You are our teacher so you should help me!"

"I am not always going to be around to help you three, so you need to depend on each other and learn how you each tick. So, say someone replaced Daisuke and he looked and sounded just like him, would you notice?"

"Of course, when he can't use the sharingan," Isamu says.

"What if he stole Daisuke's eye?" They all shutter at the thought.

"His personality would give him away," Ren says, "he wouldn't call Isamu Dobe and might respond to his taunts."

"And what if Ren was replaced?"

"She would either be very loud or very shy or quiet all the time," Daisuke says.

"And the imposter would fall for my looks," Isamu says, "when I try to do a fake…" HE stops when he notices Ren staring daggers.

"And Isamu?"

"Louder, more obnoxious, wouldn't say anything about Jashin, and would stop being a flirt!" Ren says thinking about all the girls Isamu flirts with.

"Changes his cloths, he would have a brain, and we could actually kill him," Daisuke adds.

"See you all know about each other, that is very important for a team. So help your teammate out with his training."

Ren explains it to him and he moves on to the rubber ball, "we can get this!"

Naruko takes the balls away from them, "we will continue this tomorrow," she give them each five rubber balls, "if you can figure it out with these five then I will teach you the last step instead of making you all figure it out."

They all go home, "how was training?" Pain asks walking with his younger sister.

"Good," she says, "I am teaching them the Rasengan."

Pain nods, "I heard Ob… I mean Tobi talked to you earlier today and threatened you."

"It isn't anything new Aniki," Naruko says, "so how was work?"

"Good, except for the Konoha ninja," she stops.

"You didn't kill him right?!"

"No, we did follow him through and we saw something."

"Well don't leave me hanging, what did you see?"

"He was talking to a grave, and it was marked as Naruko Uzumaki," Pain says, he hated saying that but he knows she deserves to know. "He started talking about how he met a girl who looks just like you and how you two have the same name. He also talked about how he met a girl who looked a lot like his dead teammate."

"Well, I am glad he got home safely," Naruko says not showing any emotion.

"After I took you they just…"

"I know Aniki," Naruko says, "I watched the funeral," she says sadly, "Kakashi cried, so did Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. Sasuke screamed near the end about me still being alive and how he is going to find me and drag me back. The third was very angry too, he thinks a villager and some ninjas killed me and hid my body in the woods."

Pain is shocked, "you…"

"I need to grow up one day brother," she whispers and goes home. Pain and Naruko live in different houses, Naruko lives with Gaara and her team, Pain lives with Akatsuki.

"Naruko," Gaara says, "you are late."

"I know," Naruko sits down and they eat dinner, "that was delicious."

"Thank you," Gaara does the dishes, "now get ready for bed!"

"Yes dad," Naruko says and walks to the bathroom and showers. She puts on a long red shirt that reaches her mid thy, she is also wearing black shorty shorts under it.

"Hey Gaara," Naruko says, "Do you know where my ribbons are?"

"Ren took them," Gaara says.

"Ren," Naruko goes to Ren's room, "give me back my ribbons now, I told you those are off limits!"

Ren opens the door, "ok I will give them back if you give me one more rubber ball."

Naruko sighs, "fine but if you all start doing this then you can forget me helping you," she took her ribbons and gave her the new ball. "Have fun," she goes to her room.

"Return her stuff now!" Ren hisses and Isamu runs out of her room with a lot of stuff in his arms and puts it all back where he found it.

"Isamu," Daisuke grabs the back of his shirt, "if you ever take my hair spray again, I will decapitate you and burry your body in places no one will ever find it," Daisuke takes his hair spray and gel, and then walks into the bathroom.

"Pretty boy," Isamu mutters.

"Hey," Gaara says looking at Isamu, "go to bed!"

"Yyyess sir," Isamu runs to his room.

Daisuke walks out of the bathroom, "I know, bed time," he goes to his room.

Gaara cleans up, "children," he says.

**"You are one to talk, how old are you compared to Kurama's Kit?"** Shukaku asks.

"But mother, I act more mature than her and take more responsibility."

**"You are supposed to, compared to you she is small child, and you are the adult who is supposed to care for her."**

"I understand mother," Gaara says.

"Talking to your mom again?" Daisuke asks as he gets a glass of water.

"You should be asleep," Garra says.

"So should you, but you can't sleep anymore. I will go to sleep when I want to Gaaara – san," Daisuke says, "Naruko – sensei is the only person I will listen to."

"Then go to bed," Naruko says leaning agents the wall, "unless you want to be a midget forever, you grow when you sleep. Did you know that Daisuke?"

"Good night," Daisuke says and walks to his room.

"A small child hm," she says smiling, "Shukaku needs a new metaphor, because that is insulting."

"You can hear mother?"

"Yes Gaara," Naruko says.

**"Because you are my Kit, you can hear everyone else but they can't hear us," **Kurama explains.

_That makes sense, I guess, _"I like to have fun, that doesn't mean I need to be called a child, I am two year older than you!"

"No, I am nine months older than you."

Naruko glares at him, "I am fourteen, you are twelve."

Gaara is silent.

"Age wise, you are the gaki, not me. Good night," she goes to her room and sleeps.

"Fourteen?" Gaara asks after she is gone, "she looks like she is twelve."

Shukaku can't answer him; this is news to everyone except for Kurama.

**"Why did you finally tell him?"**

_Because I wanted to, night._

**"Good night."**

**I hope you liked the chapter! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

**Also if you want pairing tell me in the comments please. ; )**

Naruko watches team nine train, "why do you all look so tired?"

They ignore her and all the balloons pop, "next step?" Ren asks irritated, _we trained all night and we could pop the balloons until now!_

Naruko, "now all you have to do is combine what you did during the first and second training sessions to make it." She hands them a new balloon, "now you have to do it without popping this balloon. Like this," the balloon in her hands stands still. "And this is what is happening inside of the balloon," she shows them a Rasengan.

They all start, Isamu's pops, "crrrrude," he growls.

"Nice save," she throws him a new balloon.

Daisuke's pops and blows at Ren, "hey!" she says and purposely makes her pop and it blows at him and he falls.

She throws them new balls, "it was an accident," Daisuke says and they continue their training.

"I think I'm doing it," Ren says. Naruko looks at all over them and there balloons haven't moved.

"Try it without the balloon," they all do and they all have Rasengan in their hands.

"Hell yeah!" Isamu says and Ren smashes her Rasengan into Isamu's chest, Daisuke smiles and does the same. "Oh yeah Teme!" Isamu chases Daisue around with a Rasengan.

Naruko laughs, "Hey come here." They walk to her after Ren tackles Isamu. "Good job, as a reward for mastering Rasengan, I will take you all out to eat, choose a place."

"Dumplings!"

"Barbeque!"

Ren is silent; she doesn't care what they eat this time.

"All you eat is meat," Daisuke says.

"All you eat is dumplings just like you stupid boring dad." Daisuke punches Isamu.

"SHUT UP!" Daisuke's sharingan activates and Isamu runs.

"Fudge, fudge," he repeats as he tries to out run Daisuke without cussing.

"Get back here you little termite!" Daisuke screams as a Rasengan forms in his hand.

"What to go get some tea?" Naruko asks Ren.

"Sure," they leave.

"Ren, Naruko – sensei, please help me!" Isamu sees that they are gone.

"Time to die," Daisuke growls.

"No," Isamu says, "Remember, I am immortal!"

"Then this won't be a problem," Daisuke cuts Isamu's head off and holds it up by his hair. "Now, where should I burry you?" Daisuke ties his body to a tree and leave his head in a box that says, 'open this box and you will die by a severed talking head.' Daisuke leaves.

"Where is he Daisuke?" Naruko asks as he sits with them.

"In a box next to his body in the forest," Daisuke says and orders something.

"Your dad was right, I need to stop leaving you alone," Naruko says and gets up, "I will be right back." Naruko finds the box and reads it, "really Daisuke, are you ok Isamu?"

"Naruko – sensei!" he screams in glee.

She fixes him, "did you insult Itachi again?"

"It isn't my fault he is so boring!"

"Stop insulting him," Naruko says, "next time you do I will leave you here until the next morning."

"Alright," he says and they go to the tea shop.

"Thank you for the food," they say and they all walk home.

"Where have you four been?" Gaara asks.

"Eating at a tea shop," Naruko says.

"Well now that you are done playing around," Gaara hands her the cloak, "it is time for work."

Naruko groans as she puts it on and leaves again, "throw me the hat," Isamu does then she leaves.

She goes into her office and works on paper work, "is that all you do all day?" Pain asks as he walks in.

"Unfortunately yes," Naruko sighs.

"And this is the job you always wanted, to sit in an office doing paper work all day? If you like doing paper work I would have just given you Akatsuki," Pain says smiling and looks over his sister's shoulder.

"I hate paper work," Naruko says, "it is completely pointless!" She makes a few shadow clones and they start doing the paper work. She sits on the coach and Pain sits by her, "this is how I get out of work."

"Why did I never think of that," Pain mutters.

"I am more creative than you are," Naruko says with a big smile on her face.

There is a big explosion and Anbu men come into her office, "Kitkage – Sama!"

Naruko is frowning, "what happened," she looks out the window, "who is attack us?!"

"You wouldn't believe us unless you see it for yourself," she stops him there.

"Then stop wasting time and show me, now!" They all run outside to see Deidara attacking Tobi.

Naruko makes a fist, "what do you want us to do?"

"Tell everyone to go indoors," Naruko throws her hat to Pain, "I will take care of them personally!"

All the Anbu men get everyone indoors and Naruko has nine tails and ears on her now, "hey idiots!" She growls, "what are you doing to my village?!"

They both stop, "it isn't want it looks like hm," Deidara says, "Tobi…"

One of her tails smack the ground next to Deidara, "no excuses, if I ever see you doing this in town again, I will end you."

"Tobi doesn't understand?"

Naruko appears by Tobi and whispers to him, "It means I will kill you."

"Tobi doesn't like that!" Tobi runs to Deidara. Sasori walks by, "your children got loose again Sasori, watch them more carefully next time," Naruko changes back. "Your punishment will be one week of community service at Hidan's church or in the schools."

"School," Tobi screams, "I can teach little children."

"Those brats won't even know what hit them, hm."

"Ok, you two will be teaching them about art, sculpting and painting and on the history of Konoha and the Stone, have fun," she vanishes.

"Are you trying to get killed?" Sasori asks Tobi and Deidara.

"Well it is Tobi's fault for insulting my art, hm!"

"Good job Tobi, here is a cookie," Sasori throws him a cookie and they leave.

Everyone in the village returns to their normal lives again. Naruko sits in her office and reviews the already done paper work, "you put us in school?!"

Naruko looks at Obito and he sounds irritated, "mask," she says, "and yes, it would be a good learning experience for you two, unless you want me to make you students instead of teachers."

Obito slams his mask on the desk, he looks irritated too, and "this isn't a game Naruko!"

"Oh, I know Obito but you broke a rule so I am punishing you," Naruko says and puts the papers down, "you two were fighting in town, speaking of which I still need to punish Hidan, closing his church for a day should work."

"Naruko," Obito says.

"You could have chosen to work with Hidan but you chose school so suck it up!"

"I was in character, I had to choose school!"

"Actually, Tobi could have chosen to work with Hidan because it would be fun to travel outside and learn something new," Daisuke says as he walks in.

"You should knock," Obito says as Daisuke walks beside him.

"So should you uncle," Daisuke counters, "Naruko – sensei, we are having some trouble with Gaara – san again."

"What did you three do this time?"

"Nothing, Isamu thought it would be a good idea to use a Rasengan to sweep the house and broke the floor…. Again," Daisuke says, "Gaara is trying to bury him alive again now."

"When will you three learn to behave," Naruko gets up.

"When ninjas fly like birds," Daisuke says.

Obito grabs Naruko's shoulder, "we aren't done talking."

"What do you want me to do about it Obito, tell me what you want me to do and I will do it?!"

He is silent.

"When you can tell me what you want then we will talk," they leave Obito in the office.

They go inside and Isamu is in the air, "put him down!" Ren screams and is holding a frying pan, but the frying pan has a lot of dents in it and is glowing blue.

"She hit him with a frying pan?"

"Yes, multiple times," Ren hits Gaara in the back of the head then goes flying back to Naruko and Daisuke.

"Hi guys," Ren lands upside down.

Daisuke helps her up, "ok now what?"

Daisuke closes the door, Gaara puts Isamu down and they close the curtains on the windows and they all put seals on all the exits.

"Oh no," Naruko says, "what are you…"

They all smile at her, "you are not allowed to leave this house until tomorrow!"

"You are kidding me; I will leave whenever I want!"

Gaara uses his sand and pushes Naruko into a chair, "not today."

"I am too," team nine stands in front of her, "why are you smiling like that?"

"We are taking over your job for the rest of the day!"

"I already finished work," they are all silent and Naruko smiles, "I win."

They remove all the seal, "well that was a waste of time!" Isamu says.

Pain walks in irritated beyond belief, "what was that about?!"

"What?"

"The way you handled things in town!"

"Well I need to make an example, would you rather I arrest them?!"

Pain is silent.

"I am tired of you people; make up your minds **_BEFORE_** you yell at me!" She storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Naruko – sensei," Ren follows her.

"Ren, don't follow her now!" Isamu runs after her.

"You both are idiots," but Daisuke follows them none the less. Before he closes the door behind him he says, "let her cool down some before you try to talk to her again Pain, O… Tobi annoyed her earlier," he closes the door and leaves.

"Ren, don't use the frying pan!" Isamu says as Ren and Naruko spar.

"Shut up!"

Daisuke watches as Naruko and Ren spar, "how long do you think she can last?"

"Two, three minutes tops," Isamu says.

Two minutes later Ren tags Isamu in and they spar.

"You should stretch before you fight," Ren says and falls on the ground exhausted, "four more minutes."

"Two more," Daisuke says stretching.

Isamu goes flying back, "I thought Hidan's training was hard," he gasps out and his head falls. (He is on the ground and still in one piece)

"Let's go," Daisuke's sharingan is on.

"Two minutes."

"I give him three this time," Ren says, "scratch that, I give him a few more second."

"Why do you say that?" Obito is watching and Naruko stops and looks at him.

"Did you figure out what you want yet?" She catches Daisuke's foot with her fox tail.

"That isn't fair," Daisuke says struggling.

"I just came to watch," Obito sits down.

Naruko let's go of Daisuke, "we are leaving," they all walk away.

Naruko leads them to a cave outside of the village and seals the entrance, "was he still following us?"

"I don't know," Naruko says shrugging, "that was just so no one can get in."

Ren smiles, "I am going to the library," Ren summons a door and walks inside.

"I am coming with you," Isamu follows her in.

"What are you going to do for the next hour?"

"Follow you, or find Kurama again."

"Let's go," they walk into a very large room with grass for the floor and it looks like they just walked outside.

**"Hello Kit, Uchiha,"** Kurama says, **"What do I owe the visit?"**

"Irritating boys," Naruko says and she lies on top of the very soft and fluffy Kurama.

"I want some more training," Daisuke says.

**"Then go to the library like the rest of your team, the only one who can actually use my moves without dying is that Ren girl."**

Daisuke sighs, "She is the closes to being a demon? Not the immortal Jashin?"

**"Yes, you are second," **Kurama says, **"you are at a bug's level, the Isamu brat is grass, and Ren is a very weak demon but she is at a demon level."**

"I am a bug?!"

**"Yes, and Kit is a full-fledged demon, so go and study with your team," **Kurama transports Daisuke to the library.

"You know I am not a real full – fledged demon," Naruko says, "yet."

**"You will be sooner or later if you keep using my chakra like this."**

"I know, but Gaara doesn't," Naruko says, "besides, becoming a real demon sounds cool, the leader of the Jinchūriki Village, a demon that would be a twist."

**"The demon, demon container?"**

"Exactly," Naruko says smiling.

**"I swear one day I will understand you kind," **Kurama says.

"Humans?"

**"Women," **Kurama says and growls a little.

"That is impossible, you will be lucky if you can figure me out."

Kurama sighs heavily and Naruko falls asleep on him.

**One hour later**

Team nine walks in and they are all wearing something new. Ren is in a black kimono with red lilies on it. Isamu is wearing a pure white kimono, and Daisuke is wearing a dark blue kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

**"What happened to you three?"**

"Ren," Isamu and Daisuke say together.

She smiles innocently, "they burned my clothes off first."

Kurama sweet drops so does Naruko, "that is disturbing thought."

"Not really," they all say together and that scares Kurama and Naruko more.

"We need to head back," Naruko says, "see ya later Kurama."

They all leave and go back to the village, "where have you four been?!" Pain asks worried about his sister.

"Training," Naruko says, "and don't ask about the cloths." Naruko is also wearing an orange Kimono with the Uzumaki symbol on her back, they all go home.

**I hope you liked this chapter : )**

**Next chapter preveiw: Naruko get's a letter about the Chunnin exams, what will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

**pairings**

**Ren X Daisuke 1**

**Naruko X Sasuke 1**

**Naruko X Gaara 1**

* * *

"Naruko," Gaara says looking at her, "you have a letter."

"Thanks," Naruko reads it, "an invitation to come to the Chunnin exams, hm."

"Are you going to go?"

"We need to show people how strong we are anyway, I will get team nine ready and we will leave immediately."

"And who is going to run the village wail you are gone?"

"You are Gaara," Naruko says, "I am counting on you," she vanishes.

"Wait what?" But Naruko is already gone.

"Team nine," Naruko says looking at her team, "Ren Aoki, Isamu Hashimoto, and Daisuke Uchiha, do you accept the roles of representing our village in the Chunnin exams?"

"Yes," they all say together.

"Good, pack up, we leave now," They all vanish.

"You are getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?" Pain asks.

"Nope, we are going weather you like it or not Aniki," she says smiling.

"You are taking Akatsuki with you to guard you."

"No."

"At least two members."

"No, I am going with team nine and Gaara and that is it," Naruko says, "see you in a few months."

Naruko sees Garra at the gates, "what took you so long?"

"I had to talk to my brother," Naruko says, "so who is watching the village?"

"Itachi and Obito, with any luck they will kill each other before we come back."

They go to Konoha, "stop, name and identification!" the guard says.

"Garra Sabaku," he shows the man his passport.

"Ren Aoki," she holds out her passport.

"Isamu Hashimoto," he holds out his passport and flips him off at the same time.

"Daisuke Uchiha," he holds out the passport.

"Naruko Uzumaki – Namikaze," she shows him the passport, "we are here for the Chunnin exams."

The man lets them in, "when did you start hyphening your name?"

"I just wanted to honor my dad wail I am here," she says and they walk around, "sand should be here too."

"Put him down," they hear a girl scream.

They all see Kankuro holding Konohamaru in the air, "put him down Kankuro," Gaara says.

"Gggaaaaarra," Kankuro stutters and drops him.

"Ren make sure he isn't hurt," Naruko says and Ren goes to Konohamaru, "so you like picking on kids Kankuro?"

"Thanks for helping me," Konohamaru says.

"Thank you," his friends say but the girl with them is silent and look shocked.

"Leave," Naruko says and the sand siblings leave, Kankuro and Temari.

"Who are you," Sakura asks looking at Naruko.

"You really do have cruddy memory Sakura, but I am Naruko, don't you remember me from the park?"

"N-naruko," she says shocked.

"He is ok, but he won't stop blushing," Ren says.

"Ok, well it was nice seeing you again," Naruko says and they all walk away.

"Wait," Sakura chases after them.

"Did you want something?" Naruko asks.

"She looks stupid," Isamu says, "Naruko – sensei, can we go now?"

"Be patient, they must be old friends or something, remember Naruko – sensei is originally from Konoha," Daisuke says.

Sakura smacks Naruko, "why did you leave?!"

Naruko holds her check surprised, Gaara, Isamu, and Daisuke looked irritated. Ren walks to Sakura, "why did you hit my sensei Sakura – san?"

"Ren, it is ok," Naruko pats her head, "it doesn't hurt too much. That was a very nick greeting Sakura, so where is everyone else?"

"You expect me to tell you anything you traitor?!"

Gaara looks at her, "she isn't a traitor you…"

Naruko puts her arm out, "it was just a question Sakura, and you don't need to be rude. Thank you for your time, team nine, let's go."

"You are their teacher, a dead last like you?!"

"Yes I am Sakura, the 'dead last' as you like to call me, is already a Jonin," Naruko says and they leave.

"I will sacrifice her to Jashin if you want me to Naruko – sensei," Isamu says and hold up his scythe.

"No thanks, we don't need to start a war." Naruko bumps into a white haired ninja with his face buried in his book.

"Sorry," Kakashi says, "Naruko, what are you doing here?!"

"Hello Kakashi, we came here for the Chunnin exams."

Kakashi nods and looks to see three boys glaring at him, "Rin."

"It is actually Ren," she says smiling at him, "Naruko – sensei, what is Icha Icha Paradise?"

Naruko looks flushed, "you don't need to know."

Isamu smiles, "it is a book for adults."

"I have seen my dad reading it a few times," Daisuke says.

"Yeah, he got it from my brother," she sighs, "It was nice seeing you again," they leave.

"Naruko – sensei," Daisuke says, "why does he have a sharingan?"

"He got it from Obito as a gift before he 'died'."

_So that is why his mask has one eye hole, but he has two eyes_, "ok," Daisuke says and they all get settled in.

Someone knocks on the door, Konoha Anbu, "Naruko Uzumaki," the man in the bird mask says looking at her passed Gaara.

"Yes," she walks to the door.

"The hokage wishes to talk to you," Naruko nods, "just you."

"I will be back in a few minutes," she leaves with them.

"We brought her," they say and then leave.

"Hello Hokage – Dono," Naruko says.

"Hello Naruko," the third says.

"How rude," she says, "you should call me by my title too, Hokage – Dono," she says teasingly.

"My apologize Kitkage – chan."

"Why did you ask for me alone Hokage – Dono?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your earlier disappears," he says, "when you were kidnapped by that traitorous brother of yours…."

"Nagato isn't a traitor, he did what he felt was best for us, I am happy he took me away from her when he did! DO you realize how many death threats I got each day, how many mobs chased me day and night? How lonely and afraid I was every day and night because one thought would go through my head when I was alone or in a crowd, 'when are they going to come today, where are they going to come from, how will they try to kill me this time, should I even leave the house today?!' You don't know how badly I would pray that someone would save me from my worries!"

"Naruko, I never thought it was that bad, you always smiled and…." He remembers reading some of the letters Kakashi would bring him.

"When I was taken by my brother, I didn't have to look over my shoulder very second of the day, I didn't have to worry about someone trying to kill me for being a jinchūriki!"

"You knew," he gasps, "Naruko I…"

"Do you know what it feels like to be scared, to be alone in your own home?! Do you?!"

"N-no," he says, "Naruko I never knew you were suffering so much."

"No one did, except for the people who wanted me to suffer," Naruko says crossing her arms, "so I will ask you again, why_ did_ you ask me here Hokage – Dono, why did you invite me to come here to watch the Chunnin exams with you, my village doesn't like people like you. Clueless leaders who don't even know what are going on with their villagers, a figure head for their council to lead around like a dog."

The third is shocked, "Naruko – sensei, you don't need to rip his head off," Daisuke says walking in.

"Even though he does deserve it," Isamu says.

"We are here for moral support!" Ren says and they sit in the corner of the room together.

"Go back to the hotel before Gaara comes looking for you three!"

"NO," they all say together.

Naruko sighs, "This is my team, Ren, Isamu, and Daisuke. Team nine, this is the Hokage. Now why did you invite us here?"

"To try to strengthen our village's relationship, sending one of our ninjas to your door was rude," he says still looking at team nine.

"They are at a high chunnin level so they will be fine in the exams," Naruko says, "in my village you can't graduate school unless you are at a chunnin level first. The Genin level students go missions with the school keeping a watchful eye on them."

He nods, "I hope you enjoy your stay in Konoha."

"Probably not but thanks for the words," she leaves and team nine stares at the Hokage.

"Is something wrong?"

"If you try to hurt our teacher," Ren starts.

"We will not," Daisuke activates his sharingan.

"Show you any mercy when we," Isamu says holding his scythe out.

"KILL YOU," they say together then leave.

Naruko walks back in, "you look like you saw a ghost," she grabs her jacket, "I can't forget this," she leaves. "You three made him look like he is about to have a heart attack, what did you tell him?"

"Not to mess with us ninjas from Jinchūriki," Ren says smiling.

**I hope you liked this chapter. : ) **

**Sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Don't forget to tell me who you want to be paired together! ; )**

**One last thing, on my profile I have a poll up for a few stories, check it out and vote on which one I should put up first. Please and thank you. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Pairing votes**

**SasuNaru 2**

**GaaraNaru 2**

**DaisuRen 1**

* * *

"Where is Naruko – sensei?" Ren asks rubbing her eye, "The exams are today."

"I think she is out talking to an old friend again," Daisuke says holding his shirt in his arm.

"Dude put your shirt on!" Isamu says but he isn't wearing a shirt either.

"You first," Daisuke says.

"Get dressed," Gaara says and they both put their shirts on, "Naruko is out in town with Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" Daisuke asks.

"Yes, your uncle," Gaara says, "now goes and find her so we can leave soon."

"Right," they leave.

Naruko knocks on Sasuke's door, "hey Akudou, open the door."

Sasuke opens the door, "Naruko!" he says shocked, "what are you doing here?!"

"Chunnin exams," Naruko says, "wana hang out before you have to go?"

"What about you, aren't you going to take the exam?"

"I am already a Jonin," Naruko says, "I brought my team here to take the exams." Sasuke can't believe what he is hearing, "don't worry, Sakura doesn't believe me either."

"You saw Sakura?"

"Yeah, she slapped me, called my 'dead last' and 'traitor', and the usual."

"I will be ready in a minute," Sasuke goes back inside for a minute then goes back out and locks the door, "let's go."

"Have you learned any new move since I have been gone?"

"Yeah," Sasuke says, "why did you leave, everyone thought, I mean we thought you were dead."

"I know you never believed that Sasuke," Naruko says smiling, "I was watching, I know it is hard to believe but I am the real Naruko, I never died."

"Kakashi thinks you are your twin," Sasuke says, "he also thinks it is his fault because he was assigned to watch you."

"I am happy my brother took me away," Naruko says.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, our brothers are very good friends," Naruko says, "Have you ever heard of Akatsuki?"

"Yes," he says, "my brother is in that organization."

"My brother is their leader," Naruko says and Sasuke stops.

"You have seen my brother, your brother is his boss?!"

"Yep, I am too, kind of," Naruko says, "he comes by my village every so often to visit his son."

"Son, my brother has a son?!"

"Yeah, he came with me to take the exams; my team will probably find us pretty soon to so just wait."

_He had a son, after everything Aniki did he has a son. _"What is his name?"

"Daisuke," Naruko says, "hey guys, do you want to meet him or are you going to stalk us all day?"

Sasuke looks around and team nine appears in front of them, "so this is Sasuke Uchiha," Isamu says, "he isn't anything special."

"He resembles Itachi a little bit though," Ren says, "remember, Itachi looked just like him when we gave him that hair cut with your scythe."

Isamu laughs at the memory, Daisuke walks to Sasuke and holds out his hand, "I am Daisuke Uchiha; it is nice to meet you."

"Sasuke Uchiha," they shake hands.

"This is very awkward," Naruko says, "lighten up you two."

"Yes sensei," Daisuke smiles a little.

"Sensei?"

"This is my team, Ren, Isamu, and Daisuke, team nine," Naruko says.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke – san," Ren says and bows a little.

"Yo," Isamu says smiling.

Daisuke smacks him on the back of the head, "Dobe."

"Shut up Uchiha!"

"Make me," Isamu takes out his scythe then they both freeze and look at Naruko.

"The exams are in one hour, don't waste your energy," they nod and Isamu puts his scythe back on his back.

"What should we do for the next hour?" Isamu asks.

"Go sight-seeing, but be inside of the school in Konoha at 3:30," they nod and vanish.

"We have to be at the school at 4:00," Sasuke says.

"I know, but they need to scope out the competition," Naruko says.

"Kitkage – chan," the hokage says, "What are you doing walking around town?"

"I am just talking to Sasuke, Hokage – Dono," Naruko says.

"Kitkage?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I am Kage of a village now," she says smiling.

"What?!"

"Read my jacket," she turns around and he sees it.

"What are you doing with Sasuke – Kun traitor," Sakura asks and the Hokage turns pale.

Sakura smacks Naruko again, "stop insulting my friend's name!" She goes to hit Naruko again but she grabs her arm.

"Sakura, are you trying to start a war?!" The hokage asks.

"What?" she says confused and tries to pull her hand away, "let me go traitor!"

Naruko let's go, "I had high hopes for you Sakura, Sasuke, I will see you later, then we can talk about my deal." She vanishes.

"What the hell Sakura, why did you hit Naruko?!"

"That isn't her, she is dead, and that is a traitor that stole her name!"

"She is also a Kage!" Sasuke screams at her, "she could have you killed for striking her like that and you could have just single handedly started a war between our villages!"

"I…" she is shocked.

"Not to mention what her team that is in the Chunnin exams might do to you are you stupid or something?!" Sasuke screams, this is the first time in a long time that he has let out all of his emotions.

"I'm sorry," Sakura says bowing her head in shame.

"Don't tell me, tell Naruko!"

"We should kill you now," Isamu says standing behind Sakura.

"But that will get us disqualified from the exams," Ren says standing in front of her.

"So watch your step from now on," Daisuke says, "our teacher is trying to prove that she is your friend by not hitting you back and all you do is spit on her kindness. Next time, we will show you what happens when you attack our Kitkage." Daisuke looks at Sasuke, "see you at the exams Sasuke," they all vanish.

"3: 29," Sasuke says.

"What?"

"Nothing let's go," they go to the school.

Team nine walks inside, "room 310, right?"

"Yeah," Ren says and they walk in, "look at all the ninjas, they are a lot older than us."

"Yeah but we will be fine," Daisuke says and they walk to the corner of the room near the door.

"That was easy," a boy says, he has a dog on his head and red triangles on his checks.

"Y-yyeah," a girl stutters. Team nine knows she is a Hyuuga.

The third member of the team is silent, "they are loud," Daisuke says.

"They are only Genin," Ren comments.

"Hey," the dog boy screams, "you three have no right to talk about us, what are you, six?!"

"Ten actually," Ren says.

"You are going to get yourselves killed by yelling like that, and you call yourself a ninja?" Isamu says, but he has little room to talk.

"Sssoorrry," the Hyuuga girl says.

Ren walks to her, "I know what it is like to be the only girl on the team, lighten up."

"Ren, don't talk to strange ninjas," Isamu says running to her.

"That means she can't talk to you," Daisuke walking behind him.

Isamu growls at Daisuke, "at least I don't have to style my hair perfectly every day," he says making a motion that looks like he is flipping his hair.

"Jashin," Daisuke says.

"Uchiha," Isamu spits, little lightning bolts start coming out of their heads.

Ren does a few hand signs, "stop," both of them are on the ground holding their heads but Ren never touched them, "I am Ren, the boys on the ground are Isamu and Daisuke, what are your names?"

"I am Hinata, that is Kiba – Kun with Akamaru on his head, and he is Shino – Kun," Hinata says.

"Can I pet Akamaru?" Ren asks.

"No way," Kiba says then Ren glares at him.

"Let's go back," Daisuke says as he gets up and helps Isamu up.

"K," Ren says and they go, "we should jump that pink haired girl, Sakura is her name right?"

"Yeah," Daisuke says, "but not now."

"Look it is your uncle," the watch Sasuke gets hugged from behind by a girl with long hair that Sakura calls Ino pig. "He has the same problems as you," Isamu says and Daisuke nods.

"Daisuke," Sasuke says and gestures for them to go with them.

"Should we," Ren asks but Daisuke is already walking to him so they follow.

Kiba backs away from Ren a little, "what is your problem?" She asks annoyed.

"You can be pretty scary when you are mad," Isamu says.

"Just wait until I get your scythe, I will cut your head off and leave it out for birds. I won't be nice and put it in a box like Daisuke does," Ren says.

"That would kill him!" Sakura says.

"He is immortal, he'll be fine," Ren says.

"Would you mind keeping it down," Kabuto says.

"Why should we Kabuto?" Isamu asks.

"You are annoying the other ninjas, the rain ninjas are very antsy right now," he says.

"I will just sacrifice them," Isamu says.

Three sound ninjas attack Kabuto, Isamu uses his scythe to block the attack, "hm," he says smiling.

Daisuke is holding a kunai to his neck, "step away from him."

Kunai come at them, Ren blocks them and holds kunai at the other two sound ninjas' necks, "what is the big idea?" Ren asks, everyone is shocked at how fast they are.

"Lesson one, speed," Daisuke says, "our team is known for its speed in our village." The all jump back and look at the sound ninjas.

"Don't mess with ninjas from Jinchūriki," Ren says.

"You will regret it," Isamu says.

"Shut up," the instructor says. Everyone grabs a number and sits down, and then he explains the test rules. Ren is sitting in the front, Isamu is next to Sasuke, and Daisuke is next to Kiba.

"Open communication," Daisuke says, "ready?"

"I am, we need to cheat without being caught five times, we loss two points each time we are caught. Daisuke, use your sharingan to get the answer and give them to us."

Daisuke finds the teacher that looks like a student and copies him, "ok guy here are the answers." They write down what Daisuke says.

"So what should we do for the next hour?" Ren asks.

"I am taking a nap, we should all do that so if there is a survival test then we can just travel through the night," Isamu says.

"That is actually a good idea, night," Ren logs out, so does the rest of the team.

The man asks the last question, "You can choice to take this question. If you don't take this question then you will fail but if you take the question and get it wrong then you will never be able to take the Chunnin exams again."

"What?!" Kiba screams.

People begin to leave, "are you going to quit Kiba?" Daisuke asks, "is this too hard for you?" Kiba growls at him, "Ren is scarier than you puppy boy."

After people stop leaving he announces that they all pass. Then a woman breaks through the window, "move it maggots, I am Anko and I will be taking you to the next testing sight, let's move, we are burning day light!"

Ren walks to the front and smiles at Anko, "where to Anko – san?"

Anko smiles at her bravery for approaching her like this, Daisuke and Isamu walk next to Ren, "like you said we are burning day light," Isamu says smiling.

They all leave, Anko is explaining the next test but team nine is ignoring her Anko throws a kunai and it cuts Isamu's check, she licks it, "it would be a waste," she says licking up his blood.

"I know right?" Isamu says smiling.

A ninja hands her, her kunai with his tongue, "you dropped this."

"Thanks," she says, Isamu cuts her check and licks her blood.

"Taste," he says and vanishes.

She is holds out some forms a little shocked at what Isamu just did and they ignore her again as the papers get passed around.

"That was pathetic Dobe," Daisuke says.

"What," Isamu is transformed, "I couldn't help myself!"

Ren heals his check, "but it was funny. Isamu can kill her now if her wants, how long does it take for you to change back," she hands him a paper.

"I can change back now if you want," she nods and he does.

They sign the forms and turn them in to get a scroll, "I assume we need to get an Earth scroll," Daisuke says.

"Yeah," Ren says, "Isamu should hold it."

"Why him?"

"He is immortal, so if he loses it then he is dead," Ren says and he gives him the scroll.

"Look it is a weak team," Isamu says looking at Ino and her team, "should we take their scroll?"

"No, leave them be," Ren says, "shoe," they run.

"See, if they were worthy opponents then they would have stayed," Daisuke says.

"We should get that second scroll soon," Ren says, "let's look for someone else."

They walk around until they see Sasuke and Sakura fighting a snake ninja, "Sakura run!"

"It's Orochimaru," Ren whispers, "should we help?"

"He betrayed Akatsuki and tried to kidnap Naruko – sensei, hell yeah we should help!"

"Here is the plane," Daisuke says.

Orochimaru is about to bit Sasuke when Ren pulls Sasuke and Sakura away and he bits the tree, "not this time."

"Oh, hello Ren – chan," he hisses.

Isamu slashes Orochimaru's back, "remember me?!"

"Of course my little Jashin," he says as he comes out of a tree.

Daisuke activates his sharingan, "what about me?" Daisuke looks down at him with his arms crossed.

"Ah Daisuke – Kun," he says pleased.

"We haven't forgotten what you did to us," Ren says.

"Ren, heal and guard Sasuke and Sakura, Isamu help me take him down," Daisuke says.

Ren starts healing Sasuke, "why are you helping us?" Sakura asks.

"We don't like you but we hate him more," Ren says darkly, "Daisuke, don't go crazy with that mark!" She warns.

"I know," he says and a black tattoo looking mark goes around his body, "you thought giving this to me would make me yours, think again."

"You will come to me looking for power on day little Uchiha, but my real target right now is him," Orochimaru looks at Sasuke and attempt to bit him again.

"No," Ren growls, her hair turns black and her skins turns sun kissed tan. She kicks his head, she is still healing Sasuke, and it retreats.

"Oh, you all have learned a few new tricks," he says smiling.

_Is that what Kyuubi taught her?! _Daisuke thinks, "Do you really think you can beat us now?"

Orochimaru laughs, "I will retreat for now," he says and leaves.

"Well that was a waste," Daisuke changes back, "Ren, are you done?"

She finishes healing them and turns back, "yep!" She says smiling.

"You two will get addicted to that power one day," Isamu says.

"You are one to talk," Ren says smiling and jumps to them, "Mr. Immortal, besides I hate black hair."

"And the tattoos make me look stupid and terrifying," Daisuke says as he picks up an Earth scroll, "catch," he tosses it to Sasuke. "Orochimaru took yours, right? Now you have a new scroll, good luck!"

"Wait," Sakura says, "what was that power that you two used?!"

"My power is the same thing Orochimaru tried to give Sasuke by biting his neck," Daisuke pulls his shirt and shows them the Heaven curse mark. Daisuke uses a genjustu to hide it most of the time but if Orochimaru is around the jutsu will undo itself.

"That was demon style," Ren says, "It has nothing to do with curse marks."

"Let's go before all the good people are gone!" Isamu says.

"Later," Ren says smiling and they leave.

Daisuke and Ren watch Isamu preform his Jashin killing style in the middle of the night, Daisuke yawns, "why did you wake us up?"

"Look at his!" He hands Daisuke the scrolls, "we have both scrolls now!"

"And you have a giant needle through your heart," Ren says and pulls it out. She start healing him, "did you pack an extra shirt with us?"

"Yes," he changes his shirt and Daisuke burns the old one.

"Let's go," they start going to the tower and get there by the next morning.

"We should have just slept," Ren says, "we really need to stop doing this."

They nod and walk inside, "now what?"

"Open the scrolls," Daisuke says and the boys open the scrolls.

A Konoha ninja comes out of it, "congratulations on passing the second exams," they all fall on the ground exhausted.

"We should have waited!" Ren screams.

"I AM SORRY!" Isamu says.

The ninja looks at them confused, "sorry, we ran here all night," Daisuke says getting up, "we are really tired now, do you have any rooms here?"

"Follow me," he says and leads them to rooms, "do you all want separate rooms or?"

"Room together," they say and go inside of the room and they all instantly go to sleep.

Naruko walks around Konoha with Gaara, "so what should we do for the next four days?"

"Avoid the Hokage and his Anbu," Gaara suggests.

"I mean besides that," Naruko says and playfully pushes him.

"A movie?"

"Sure," they go to the theaters.

The Anbu stops them on their way out, "come with us," they say.

Naruko sighs, "lead the way," they follow them to the Hokage's office.

"Thank you," he says, "Kitkage – chan; I thought you would want to come with me to greet the people who pass the second exams."

"Sure, why not, thank you Hokage – Dono," Naruko says and puts her cloak on and her hat on, "Gaara, I want you to sub in as team nine's sensei for me."

Gaara nods, "shall we?"

Naruko looks at hokage, "let's."

They all travel to the tower in the middle of the training ground, "I remember this place," Naruko says, "I always hated coming to this training ground."

"You would train here?!" he asks in shock, "Naru…... I mean Kitkage – chan, this place is off limits to everyone unless they are given special permission."

"I know, my teachers gave me very special permission," she says with a large and painfully fake smile.

The exams are over and the Hokage informs everyone that there will be a preliminaries. The first battle is Ren vs. Sakura.

"Well this is a turn of events, let see who wins," Naruko says.

"Begin," the ref says.

"Sorry about this Sakura," Ren says, "but I have to prove I am strong."

Sakura just looks at her, "finish this up already Ren!" Isamu screams.

Sakura charges at her and she jumps back, "you have super human strength too?!"

"What," Sakura says and she knows what Ren is talking about when she punches Sakura in the gut. Then she hits her on the back of the neck.

"Win," Ren does a peace sign to her team.

"Next match, Kiba vs. Isamu," they both jump down.

"Don't kill him," Ren warns.

"I know!" Isamu screams back irritated.

"Begin!"

Kiba gives his dog a pill and he eats one too, "fang over fang!" Isamu makes no effort to dodge.

"Was that your best?" Isamu says dusting himself off, "all that did was get me dirty."

"Impossible!"

"Not really," Isamu says as he pulls out his scythe, "I can't kill you so just forfeit before I have to get serious."

"You are kidding me!"

"Nope," Isamu charges at him. Isamu can feel two death glares from his team, Gaara could care less if Isamu kills Kiba though. He turns his scythe to the blunt end and his him on the back of the head.

"Akamaru!" Kiba calls but Isamu is holding Akamaru up, "Akamaru!"

"I can't kill you but I can kill your puppy," Isamu says smiling evilly.

"Let him go," Kiba moves.

"Take another step and I kill the dog!" Isamu holds Akamaru over him scythe, "so do you forfeit or do you want to continue? Warning, if you do, one of you won't be leaving this area alive."

"I forfeit," Kiba says, "I forfeit!"

Isamu smiles and holds Akamaru, "cool, that was a big bluff anyway; I don't kill defenseless animals or people!"

Kiba's jaw hits the floor, "what?!"

"Winner, Isamu, next match is Ino vs. Daisuke."

"I don't like to fight older women," Daisuke says as he looks at Ino.

"I will show you! Mind transfer no jutsu!" Ino takes over Daisuke's body.

"Is she trying to die?!" Ren screams, "get out before _that _wakes up!"

"This isn't good," Isamu says.

Daisuke looks at Ino, "where are we?"

"Inside of my head," Daisuke says, "you just made a big mistake coming in here Ino. Leave before he wakes up again."

"Who, oh I get it; I am not falling for your trick." Ino tries to control his body, "what is going on, why can't I control you?!"

"I put a genjustu on my body so if someone takes over my body they can leave but my body will never move," Daisuke says.

"Alright, good defense, but who is he, some scary persona?"

"More like a corrupted part of me I like to keep locked away because I got it from a perverted snake man," Daisuke says, "please leave before you wake him up!"

"I am so scared," Ino says, "we will just fight here!" She charges at him and Daisuke moves the ground to grab her arms and legs.

"This is my head, I can control everything in here," Daisuke says and lets her go.

Ino wakes up, "what just happened?!"

"Nothing," Daisuke says looking at her annoyed, "you have the first move so attack already!"

Ren and Isamu sigh, "He is so impatient sometimes."

_What was that?_ Ino thinks as she throws kunai at him, Daisuke knocks her out, "winner Daisuke!"

"To easy," Daisuke walks to his team.

"Next match is…." The preliminaries continue. Sasuke wins him match agents a sound ninja, Hinata and Neji fight and Neji wins after beating the crud out of his cousin. Team nine leaves after the Hyuuga battle.

"You three have one month to train for the finals," Naruko says looking at team nine. "I am proud that you all got this far."

"Yeah," Ren cheers, "we will prove that we are a force to be recon with!"

"Hn," Daisuke says, "after we beat everyone senseless then we can finally go home."

"Look who is home sick," Isamu cues.

"Shut up," Daisuke decapitates him, "I am just tired of this village."

"Yeah right," Isamu mutters as Ren fixes him.

"You seem awfully touchy after your battle, did something happen?"

"Nothing," Daisuke says.

"Is the curse mark acting up again, I told you we need to seal it!" Ren says.

"It isn't acting up; I just don't like the looks I am getting here."

"You did just 'kill' me," Isamu says.

"You three can do whatever you want for the next month, train, relax, it is up to you so have fun," Naruko says and Sasuke walks up to her.

"Naruko," Sasuke says.

"Whats up Akudou," Naruko says looking at him.

"Stop calling me that Dobe," Sasuke says irritated.

"Hey, Naruko – sensei has the same nickname as me and she got it from an Uchiha," Isamu says.

"Shut it Dobe!" Daisuke says.

"Fine what is up Teme?"

"That is worse."

"Take it or leave it," Naruko says.

Sasuke sighs, "I want to talk to you," he looks at team nine and Gaara, "alone."

"Alright," she says shrugging, "see you guys back at the house." They leave, "whats up?"

"I know you can't come back to Konoha because you are leading a village of your own but…"

"Do you want to join my village Sasuke?"

He looks at her shocked, "what?"

"Come on Teme, we both know this village is corrupt, rotten to the core, and unfair," Naruko says, "I can put you on a team after the Chunnin exams if you want to come. People go to my village for a new start all the time, you are no exception Uchiha boy, it can be a bit boring sometimes but over all it can be exciting when people are training."

"You are asking me to defect from Konoha and join your village?"

"No, just offering, you can always transfer over legally or come illegally I don't care. Like I said it is your choice, see ya."

**A few days later**

Team nine is training, "what should we do tomorrow?" Ren asks.

"We should just train until the day before then we will just rest," Daisuke says, "we don't want to lose because we make a carless mistake or are tired."

"Yeah, yeah, train until we pass out right?" Isamu asks, "That is all we ever do; let's do something completely different tomorrow!"

"What do you have in mind," Ren asks and sits down.

"Just act like normal kids for once," Isamu says, "no training, no starting fights, no chakra, just normal friends hanging out."

"That actually sounds fun," Ren says.

"Fine," Daisuke says, "then I want to do something with you," he says looking at Ren.

"No way, I am going out on a date with Ren!"

"Neither of you have even asked me yet," Ren points out.

"Will you go on a date with me?!" They says at the same time.

"Ok," she says and leaves.

"HA," they points and laugh at each other.

"Wait, who did she say yes to," Isamu asks.

"She said yes to me," Daisuke says.

"No way, she said yes to me!"

"We will just see tomorrow."

**I hope you liked this chapter. : )**

**Who will end up together, please keep voting on pairings. ; )**

**Who do you think Ren said yes to for the date?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto, juts this plot**

**Pairings**

**GaaraNaru - 4 (Gaara pulled ahead of Sasuke!)**

**SasuNaru - 3**

**Ren Daisuke - 1**

**Ren Isamu - 1 **

* * *

Team nine goes to the movies, "I love this movie."

"Ditto," Daisuke says agreeing with Ren and puts his arm over her shoulder.

Isamu sees that and pushes his arm off of her and replaces it with his arm, "what should we do after the movie Ren – chan?"

"We should get some lunch," Ren says.

Daisuke leaves for a minute then comes back with candy and gives it to Ren, "mix it with the popcorn."

"That tastes awesome, try some Isamu," Ren holds the popcorn bowel to him and he tries some and nods.

After the movie they go out for Dangos, "I wonder what Naruko – sensei is doing?"

"Being chases by Gaara and Daisuke's uncle," Isamu says.

"What makes you say that?" Daisuke asks.

"Look," Isamu points and they see Naruko blur by with Sasuke and Gaara right behind her.

Ren starts laughing, "good luck Naruko – sensei!" Ren cheers to her.

They see five Anbu chasing after them, "I wonder what is going on?" Isamu asks.

"Well we are visiting so they aren't trying to make her stay in the village like at home. Maybe Gaara is trying to catch Naruko to go out and Sasuke had the same idea so they are both trying to capture her in more than one way and the Hokage saw this and sent the Anbu here to save her?" Daisuke says like it is a question.

"Should we save her?" Isamu asks.

"No," Ren says, "we are normal kids today, remember no ninja stuff."

The boys shrug and drink there tea, "hello team nine," Kakashi says.

"Hello Kakashi – san," Ren says.

_She looks so much like Rin, _"what are you three doing," he asks.

"Duck!" they all get down and watch as Naruko and Gaara jump around Kakashi but Sasuke steps on him.

"What was that?!" Kakashi asks looking around; there is a foot print on his face.

"Duck again!" Kakashi moves this time and Anbu runs by.

"Naruko – sensei is being chased by Gaara and Sasuke," Isamu says.

"And Anbu is chasing Gaara and Sasuke," Daisuke says.

"Oh," Kakashi says.

"We are relaxing today," Ren says, "thanks for asking before that happened."

He nods_, these kids are a bit confusing_, how do they work together so well even though they have different personalities, "can I ask you three a few questions?"

They look at each other, "ask away," Ren says and they all sit down.

"What is your village like?"

"Quiet and peaceful, no one attacks us and we don't fight with anyone," Ren says, "not counting the villagers themselves."

"Yeah but it can also be loud when our mercenaries visit, they always fight in town and Kitkage always puts them down for community serves afterwards," Daisuke says.

"And when we go out for field trip with the church or go with the hunting group, it is pretty fun," Isamu says.

"Oh Kitkage also goes to the schools to help the Genin," Ren says.

"Your Genin are still in school?"

"Yeah, you can't pass unless you are considered a Chunnin in our village," Ren says, "so we are Chunnin level right now."

"Hm," Kakashi says, "ok, do you know who your Kitkage is?"

They all look at him confused, "Naruko Uzumaki," Isamu says, "are you stupid or something? She used to live here and you used to watch her too, how could you forget her?!"

"Follow me," he leads then to the grave yard. They stop at Obito's grave.

"Hey Daisuke, does that name ring any bells?" Ren asks smiling.

"What the heck is wrong with Konoha," Isamu says reading the graves, "half of these people aren't dead!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, a few of them live in our village," Daisuke says, "Look it is Jiraiya – sensei."

"Yeah and this one is Tsunade Baa – chan," Isamu says, "Isn't she your other teacher Ren?"

"Yeah," Ren says smiling.

"They are all still alive?!"

"Yeah, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and a few others," Ren says and she looks at Obito's grave from the corner of her eye and Kakashi notices.

"Is Obito?!"

"Well, we have said too much already," Daisuke says, "You wanted to show us something here right?"

Kakashi shows them Naruko's grave, "What the f?!" Isamu says.

"Konoha is stupid!" Daisuke says.

"Naruko – sensei isn't dead!"

"She was pronounced dead after we found her body," Kakashi explains.

Ren smiles at her teammates and they all burst into laughter, "you got tricked, you had us worried over nothing," Isamu says.

"What is so funny?!"

"Have you ever heard of ninjas using a look alike to fake their own deaths?" Ren asks.

Kakashi is shocked, "you mean…."

"Everyone you think is dead might just be living in our village," Daisuke says, "a new life, new family, and no wars, what could be better?"

Kakashi is shocked, "how can you…?"

"Tell the difference, well, unless they died in front of you then they might still be alive," Ren says.

Naruko hides in a tree, _dang it, did I finally loss them?!_

**"Hang on; Anbu is passing,"** Kurama says, **"your safe."**

_Thank Kami!_

"Naruko," Gaara says.

Naruko covers her mouth to keep from screaming, _liar! _"Hi Gaara," she says, "why are you and Sasuke chasing me?!"

**"I never said anything about Gaara and Sasuke."**

_Sasuke, where?_

"Date," Sasuke says, "we want a date."

"What, you chased me around Konoha for a date?!" _Where did he come from, I lost him an hour ago?!_

"Yeah," Gaara says.

"Thats right Dobe," Sasuke says and grabs her hand, "and I am going out with you first so we can talk more about our deal."

"No," Gaara says and picks her up, "we are going out first," Gaara leaves.

"Gaara!" Sasuke hisses and follows them. Gaara stops and makes a sand shield around them.

"I win," Gaara says, "shall we?" Gaara puts her down.

"I guess," Naruko says, "see ya later."

"No you won't," Kakashi pick Sasuke up, "he is going with me to train. Oh and Kitkage – Sama, I would like to talk to you later after the Chunnin exams if you don't mind."

"Sure, bye," Naruko waves them off and Kakashi takes Sasuke away.

Gaara and Naruko go back to the hotel and eat, "when do you think the team will get back?"

"We are home," they say and walk in.

"Now," Gaara says, "what did you three do?"

"Well, we looked at Naruko – sensei's grave," Ren says and Naruko chocks on water.

"We watched you and Sasuke chase Naruko – sensei around Konoha for a little wail," Isamu says and Gaara looks at him.

"We also saw a movie and watched Sasuke step on Kakashi's face," Daisuke finishes off the day.

"Wow," Naruko says, "so Konoha really hasn't really changed since I left."

"That is a normal day?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I was chased around, Kakashi was attacked, and his visited the grave yard."

"This place is really screwed up."

"I know," Naruko says.

**Probable not what you were hoping for, I hope you liked it anyway. : )**

**Vote on the pairing. GaaraNaru Vs. SasuNaru And RenDaisuke Vs. RenIsamu**

**Please continue to review! ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

**Pairings**

**Gaara Naru - 5**

**Sasuke Naru - 5 (Back to a tie!)**

**Isamu Ren - 1**

**Daisuke Ren - 1**

**Rules for parings, you can vote once every chapter.**

* * *

Naruko sits next to the Hokage and Kazekage at the Chunnin exams, "so we just sit here and watch?" She asks bored.

"Yes Kitkage – chan," the third says.

She sighs, "Figure head," she mutters under her breath.

The Kazekage laughs a bit, "Kitkage – Dono, if I didn't know any better, I would say you hate Hokage – Dono."

Naruko smiles at him and doesn't disagree, "I came here today to be polite."

The exams start, "the first match will be Isamu vs. Neji!"

"Oh, this will be exciting," Naruko says, "for a minute anyway."

"You shouldn't underestimate your own ninjas Kitkage – Dono."

"I'm not, I am saying that Neji will lose in a few minutes," Naruko says, "Isamu is stronger than him, I can already tell."

Neji charges at Isamu with gentle fist. Isamu swings his scythe around and Neji jumps back, "Ha-ha, coward!" Isamu screams, Naruko covers her face with her hands.

"Kami why is his like that during a fight," she mutters but both Kages hear her.

"Finish it already Dobe!" Daisuke screams to him, "I want to fight already!"

"Ok, ok," Isamu says, "ready to die?"

"NO KILLING!" Ren and Daisuke scream at him.

Isamu cringes, "fine," he says.

Neji attacks but is pined to the wall by several kunai, "what?!"

"Let me see," Isamu punches him in the stomach and nocks him out.

"Winner Isamu!" The ref calls and Isamu walks to the waiting room.

"Next match is Sasuke vs. …" he looks at the list.

The crowd complains, "Hurry up," the scream.

"It is Daisuke," he says standing next him and the ref nods.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Daisuke Uchiha?!"

The crowd erupts into murmurs about the new Uchiha.

"Shall we Uncle?" Daisuke asks.

"Begin," the ref calls.

Naruko smiles, "Konoha Uchiha vs. Jinchūriki Uchiha, who will win?"

"I didn't know the Uchiha clan lived in your village Kitkage – Dono," the Kazekage says.

"A Uchiha left his son with me a few years ago, begging that I raise him and keep his blood line a secret. It didn't work when the father came back and explained everything to him."

"Uchihas live in your village?"

"Yes," she smiles at him.

Daisuke and Sasuke start their battle, "chidori!" Sasuke starts out using his strongest move, the both are using there sharingan.

"Rasengan!" Daisuke and Sasuke's moves collide in the middle of the arena. A large dust cloud covers the whole fighting arena.

"Whoa," Naruko gets up and looks over the rail to get a better view.

Sasuke is holding his arm and Daisuke looks irritated, "great, my fight is taking longer than the Dobe's," Daisuke combines lighting with his Rasengan, "lighting Rasengan!" Sasuke tries to dodge but Daisuke stops before he hits him.

White feather fall all over the crowd, "the invasion has started," a sound ninja screams as the attack the ninjas.

Naruko looks at the Kazekage as he takes the hokage, she screams down to team nine, "Help Konoha!" Then she follows them.

"Yes," team nine says, Daisuke stops his attack and hold out a hand for Sasuke.

"This fight is over for now," Daisuke helps him up, "Ren!" Ren jumps down and heals him.

"Help Isamu," Daisuke leaves, "your team is fine right now," she tells him, "all done."

"Ren," Sasuke says she looks at him.

"We can talk after this battle is over," she says and goes to help her team.

Naruko looks at the 'Kazekage' as he holds a kunai to the Hokage's neck, "hello Kitkage – Dono."

"Hello Orochimaru," she growls, "I knew you were here the whole time. Next time you want to surprise us, don't attack my team!"

"Kukuku, but they attacked first my dear."

"You know him?!" The third asks.

"Let the adults talk old man," Naruko says.

"Since when are you an adult?"

"Since I learned how to raise an entire village," Naruko says, "I have seen life and death. I have been attacked and nearly killed; I think I have earned some adult hood."

"Naruko, run!" The hokage screams.

"Nope," she takes a deep breath and screams, "AKATSUKI!" Deidara, Sasori, Kakazu, Konan, Hidan, and the main Pain come. "Pain, stay and help me. Everyone else, go help team nine and Konoha!" They scatter, "do you feel like you can still win, Orochimaru?"

"So you knew we were watching you?" Pain asks.

"Yes Aniki, I could hear you cussing Sasuke and Gaara out," she says glaring at him, "and if Itachi and Tobi are here I will kill all three of you for leaving my village defenseless!"

"They are still in the village" Pain says.

"How cute, a family reunion," Orochimaru says, "too bad all of Akatsuki isn't here, then that would be a very nice reunion."

"Orochimaru, you are the one who quit Akatsuki, and tried to have Kabuto help you kidnap me. Five time!"

"Four," Pain corrects.

"No five, I didn't need your help last time," Naruko says.

Pain looks at Orochimaru irritated, "all might push," he goes flying back and the looked is shell shocked, "get the Hokage away from her and I will fight here."

"Let's go," she grabs the Hokage's hand and pulls him to the barrier, "really." She lets him go and say, "Stand back."

"What are you going to do?"

"Transform," she changes into the nine tail and the four sound ninjas holding up the barrier run away scared. "Simple," she says and changes back.

"What was that?!" HE asks scared.

"The real me," she says and takes him to Hokage tower.

Ren knocking out another sound ninja wail Isamu is sacrificing them, "this is taking too long!" Isamu says and pulls the needle out of his heart.

"Looks like you could use some help," Hidan says.

Kakazu pulls both of the Jashin back, "don't forget to focus."

Paper shuriken cut down two sound ninjas about to attack Sakura and Sasuke, "we are supposed to protect the villagers too," Konan reminds them.

"I will get these children out of her," Sasori says and pulls Sasuke and Sakura up to him, "now go and find a place to hide."

"We are ninjas," Sasuke says, "and I am helping."

"If you two can't kill then you are worthless."

"Let's go, hm," Deidara has a few of the other ninjas on his clay bird, "if you can't kill get on a bird!"

The battle was short and Akatsuki put all the people back on the ground, "where is Naruko?!" Sasuke asks.

"She is with Leader," Hidan says.

"Hey," Isamu says, "where is Daisuke?"

"Shit!" Ren says and runs.

"What, oh fuck!" Isamu follows her.

"Hey," Sasuke follows them to see Pain and Daisuke with Orochimaru's body burning.

Daisuke turns of his curse mark, "revenge is so sweet sometime."

"Daisuke," Ren says and stops in front of him. She punches him in the head, "BAKA! You could have been killed!"

"You aren't immortal!" Isamu says, "And Orochimaru is stronger than just one of us alone!"

"Naruko – sensei is with the Hokage. We need to retreat," Daisuke says, "because if we have learned anything about this stupid village is that they will think we are here to invade them too."

"Your right," Ren says.

"I will get everyone," Isamu leaves.

Gaara pulls Naruko up onto a sand cloud, "see ya Hokage – Dono," she waves as they go to pick up the others.

"Pain," Gaara says and pulls Daisuke, Ren, and Pain on the sand cloud.

"We are bringing Sasuke with us," Gaara nods and bring him up on the cloud.

A clay bird flies next to them with everyone else on it, "who is the boy, hm?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Daisuke says.

"Oh god, not another one!" Deidara screams.

**Jinchūriki**

Itachi and Obito are arguing, "Obito, if we do this then we will start a civil war!"

"He will get over it," Obito growls and they are fighting over a pen**.**

"Hi guys," Naruko walks in with team nine, Gaara, Pain, and Sasuke walking behind her, "what are you two doing?"

"She can decide it," Obito says not even bothering to act like Tobi.

Itachi gives her the paper, "why is my Otouto here?!"

"Oh, he is one of my ninjas now," Naruko says, "he will stay in the Uchiha complex with you three."

"Why," Obito asks, "did you bring him here?"

"Orochimaru wanted him, so I took him," Naruko says smiling, "we are not shutting down Hidan's church! Jashins are a good line of defense and he will kill everyone if I do."

"Told you," Itachi says, "come with me Otouto, son," Sasuke glares at him.

"If I find Itachi's body then I will arrest you!" Naruko says sitting down at her desk.

"Yes Naruko – sensei," Daisuke says.

Sasuke looks at Daisuke to see he wants to kill him as much as he does, maybe more, "Sasuke, this is your new headband, and I will be putting you on a team with me and Gaara."

"So he is a Bijuu?"

"Nope, he isn't like me and Gaara," Naruko says, "but I want to have a third member on my team."

The Uchihas leave, "Ren – chan, do you wana go on a date with me?" Isamu asks.

"Sure, why not," they leave.

"Want something bother?"

He kisses her on the forehead, "good job," he leaves.

"Naruko," Gaara starts.

"You don't need to say anything," she says, "I know you hate the idea, but this was part of the deal."

"I understand," Gaara says, "but I want to tell you something," he walks to her and kisses her, "you are mine." He leaves and Sasuke walks in.

"Naruko I want to tell you something," Sasuke says and she walks to him.

"Whats up?" She asks.

He pulls her into a kiss, "you belong to me now Naruko, I won't let anyone hurt or take you away from me," he leaves.

She sits at her desk in a state of shock; _this is not going to be a fun week._

**I hope you liked the chapter! : )**

**Sorry it is so short.**

**I am running out of ideas, please help!**

**Continue to vote on parings too! ; )**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Pairings:**

**SasuNaru - 10 (Wow, just wow!)**

**GaaraNaru -10**

**Rules, one vote per chapter. one comment equals one vote, and now you can vote once on the poll I set up on my profile. ; )**

**Merry Christmas!**

Sasuke walks into Naruko's office wearing his new uniform, (it looks just like the first outfit he gets form Orochimaru) and with his new headband on, "do I really need a new uniform?"

"Yes, now until I can put you down for some missions you need to pass our test. You aren't even out of school here," Naruko says, "Daisuke is your superior until I say otherwise."

"Yes sensei," Daisuke says as he walks in, "come on Sasuke, you are late for school!"

Sasuke follows him irritated, "revenge for the kiss," she mutters, "now for Gaara's punishment."

"You called Naruko?" Gaara asks as he walks in.

"Yes, sit," he does.

"Am I in trouble for something?"

"No, but I am assigning you to watch Hidan for a week, or at least until Sasuke graduates from school," Naruko says.

"Of course," Gaara bows and leaves.

Sasuke sits in class surrounded by seven year old ninjas, "this is stupid," he mutters as he glares at the teacher.

"Hey, pay attention; they will call pop quizzes on anything they say!" Daisuke hisses, "and if we fail then we will both have to repeat!"

"I am sorry, am I boring you two?!" Zabuza asks annoyed.

"No Zabuza – sensei," Daisuke says.

"Yeah you are, when are we going to need to know this stuff?!" Sasuke asks as he slams his hand into the desk covered in flowers.

"If you think this is so stupid then what are the major plants found in the mist, Suna, and cloud?"

Sasuke silently glares at him.

"Class, why do we learn about this stuff?!" Zabuza asks.

Everyone, including Daisuke says, "so if we invade a different village then we will look like we have lived there for years!"

"Good," Zabuza says, "what is your name; you look too old to be in this class."

"Sasuke Uchiha," he says.

"Daisuke, take your uncle to your father's class," Zabuza says and they leave.

"My brother teaches a class here?!"

"He is being punished for arguing with Naruko and Obito. Uncle Obito is teaching the class with him."

"Who is Obito?"

"Tobi," Daisuke says and opens the door, "we have been transferred to this class."

They see Itachi and Obito pulling each other's hair as hard as they can wail rolling on the floor, "take a seat and we will start in a minute," Itachi says.

"Why me," Daisuke says covering his face and they sit with Deidara, Kisame, Kakazu, and Sasori, "what are you here for?"

"Punishment, hm," Deidara says.

"More specific," Daisuke says.

"I blew up a store," he says.

"I am here because of Tobi and Deidara," Sasori says annoyed.

"I am waiting for Hidan and his little brat," Kakazu says.

"Hidan and Isamu have to come here?"

"Just Hidan but he brings the brat everywhere!"

"Kisame?"

"I am waiting for Itachi," he says.

"Is this a normal thing here?!" Sasuke asks.

"Yes!" They all answer.

"Ok this is getting stupid!" Sasuke gets up and walks to the fight, "ANIKI!"

"What Otouto?" He asks with Obito's hand wrapped in his hair.

"The great Itachi Uchiha is on the floor rolling around like a pig in the mud with a masked man pulling on his pony tail. The same man who murdered the Uchiha clan is on the floor acting like a child, what do you think is wrong with this picture?!"

Itachi and Obito get up and let go of each other's hair, "go sit down."

Sasuke sits and they listen to them talk about genjustu. Obito and Itachi also put each other under genjustu after they started to argue again.

"We have to sit thought an hour of this because?"

"If we don't then we will have to sit through an hour of Hidan teaching us about his religion," Daisuke says as they walk to Naruko's office, "trust me, this is better."

Gaara watches Hidan and Isamu sacrifice animals to Jashin, "ok, we are done for today," Hidan takes the large needle out of his heart.

"Ok Hidan – Sama," Isamu takes the needle out of his heart and changes, "Gaara, are you going to follow Hidan – Sama around all day?" He nods and Isamu starts to laugh like a crazy man as he leaves.

"What is so funny," Gaara asks.

"If you stay in this church all day then you have to practice Jashism all day," Hidan says.

_Now I know why this is punishment. _"Don't you have to go to school?"

"OH shit," Hidan runs out of the church and Gaara follows him into the class room, "I forgot!"

"Class is already over," Itachi says.

"You have to talk to Naruko," Tobi says, Itachi smacks him and leaves.

They walk into her office, "why do I need these classes again?!" Sasuke asks.

"In my village Genin are still in school, until you a Chuunin rank you cannot go on missions alone!"

"There has to be a faster way than this!"

"Hidan what do you need?" Naruko asks.

"He missed the punishment class," Gaara says.

"Good lord," Naruko says, "ok tell Akatsuki there punishment is over for now. Sasuke I will let you become a Chuunin but if you slow Gaara and me down I will send you back to school."

"Just make sure you can keep up," he says.

Hidan leaves , "your nephew is still your superior."

"Ha," Daisuke says, "do you have a mission for us?"

"Tell team nine that I need them to investigate Orochimaru's old research labs near here. You have two days to get what you think will be useful and get out."

"Hai," Daisuke leaves.

Naruko gets up, "let's go," she says.

"To where?"

"We are on patrol duty," Naruko says and they leave.

"How is this place so peaceful if most of the people here are criminals?" Sasuke asks.

"They came here for a second chance," Naruko says, "just because someone is labeled bad doesn't mean they are evil."

"I can find thre people here who are evil."

"Go ahead."

"Zabuza, Itachi, and Akatsuki."

"One that is more than three and two they all have changed."

"How do you know?"

"Sasuke," Gaara says, "if you think this village is evil then just leave."

"We know because I am co leader of Akatsuki," Naruko says, "and I am leader of this village."

"Hn."

It starts to rain, "what the heck?!" Sasuke takes off his shirt and puts it over Naruko.

"We should find shelter."

"Or make it," Gaara makes a sand umbrella over all of them, "now we can finish patrol."

"Good thinking," Naruko says, "here," she gives Sasuke back his shirt but he just lets it hang off of his pants.

After patrol the rain stops, "what do you think we should do now?"

"Stop the pink haired intruder," Gaara says as they looks at Sakura sneaking around.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Sasuke asks looking at her.

"Sasuke – Kun!" She hugs him, "I came to save you!"

"From what?" Naruko asks.

"You, you evil traitor!" Sakura lunges at her with a kunai. Sasuke grabs her arm and Gaara takes the kunai.

"Sasuke – Kun, why are you protecting her?!"

"What is going on here?" Pain asks, "Who is she?"

"Konoha intruder," Naruko says, "you are really trying to start a war aren't you?"

"What?!" She spits.

"I warned your home that if another villager from Konoha comes here without an advance notice then it is a declaration of war."

Sakura looks at her shocked, "what, you?!"

"Just kidding," Naruko says, "if I hadn't seen you at the Chuunin exams I wouldn't have known you are from Konoha. I mean you aren't wearing a headband," Naruko says.

Sasuke releases her and she realizes it is gone, "yeah," she says.

Naruko grabs her hand and puts her headband in it and shush her about it. Sakura hides it, "so what brings you here?"

"I am taking Sasuke - Kun home!"

"Well Sasuke came of his own free will. He can leave if he wants but I don't think he will."

"Sakura, leave," Sasuke says.

"But Sasuke – kun!"

"I will give you two some time to talk," Naruko says, "come on Gaara; let's go back to the office." Pain walks away with them.

"Sasuke why did you leave?!"

"I came here to get stronger," Sasuke says, "and…" He looks back at Naruko and Gaara as they walk away.

"You like her," Sakura says sadly.

"No, I love her," he says.

Sakura cringes, "what about your friends in Konoha, what about our team?!"

"Konoha is a rotten village that is corrupt to the core," Sasuke says.

"Otouto," Itachi walks over, "is she a friend f yours?"

"Go away Itachi," Sasuke asks, "before I kill you."

"Foolish brother, you are still too weak to kill me."

"The same Itachi that killed your clan is here?!"

"Yes, Sakura this is my brother, Itachi. Itachi this is my former teammate from Konoha Sakura," Sasuke says, "now go back to Konoha."

"She," Sasuke slaps his hand over Itachi's mouth and glares at him.

"Good bye Sakura," she leaves and he sighs.

"Explain now Otouto," Itachi says with a hand print over his mouth.

"Fan girl," he says and Itachi sighs.

"Moving here won't help you escape them."

"It is a good start."

"The only reason they are avoiding you is because you hang around Naruko, the Kitkage."

"Why does that matter?"

"She can transform into the nine tails whenever she wants, that is why it matters."

"Perfect," Sasuke says annoyed.

"Gaara can also change into the one tails," Itachi informs him. "And her brother, Pain, is very protective of his Imouto."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So if you continue to flirt with her, you won't be killed because you were unprepared for the challenge. You aren't the only one after her heart Otouto."

"You?"

"No," Itachi says, "I do not have a death wish, think about it," Itachi leaves.

"You like Naruko – sensei?" Daisuke asks coming out of nowhere.

"Shouldn't you be on a mission?"

"We are already done," Ren says carrying a lot of scrolls.

"Yeah it was easy to take everything from an empty lab, well except for one person," Isamu says as he leads in a girl.

"Orochimaru – Sama will kill all of you," she growls.

"Karin, please shut it," Daisuke says pinching the bridge of his nose. "You have been screaming that for the last hour!"

"Daisuke!" She shrieks.

"Let me kill her!" Isamu pleads.

"No," Daisuke says, "take her to Naruko – sensei. Where did she go?!" The all look around.

"You lost the prisoner!" Ren screams, "we are going to be in so much trouble!"

"Sasuke – Kun," Karin screams as he hugs Sasuke.

"DO I know you," Sasuke asks.

"Sasuke – Kun," Karin says hugging his arm.

"We found her in Orochimaru's lab, she must have seen you but no you have never met her," Daisuke says, "come on." Daisuke pulls on her.

"NO!"

"This is so stupid," Ren says and pulls up her sleeves.

"NO!" Isamu holds her back, "we can't kill her."

"Fine," she rolls down her sleeves and Isamu lets her go.

"Get her off of me," Sasuke says trying to push her off.

"But Sasuke – Kun," Karin says.

"What the heck?" Naruko says looking at them, "who is she and what is going on?"

Team nine lines up, "team nine's report! We found her in Orochimaru's lab and we brought all of his research he left." Ren says.

"You're the leader of this team?" Karin asks Naruko and walks in front of her.

"Yeah, I am sorry if they were rough with you," she says, "I am Naruko Uzumaki – Namikaze."

"Karin Uzumaki," they shake hands. "I want to talk to your leader."

"That is me," Naruko says, "I am also Kage of this village."

Karin smiles, "why did you take me from Orochimaru's lab?"

"Well we give people second chances in this village so you could join to if you want."

"Hm," Karin says, "will I be able to get near Sasuke – Kun?"

Naruko giggles, "I guess."

"Where do I sign up?" Her glasses flash.

"Follow me," Naruko leads her away.

"I am screwed," Sasuke says.

"No kidding," Daisuke says, "good luck."

"Daisuke it is time," Ren says looking at her watch. Daisuke runs away.

"Time for what?"

"Fan girl hour," Isamu and Ren say.

"Or Fan boy hour," Ren adds, "got to go," she leaves and Isamu follows her.

"Here is your new headband," Naruko gives it to her, "now I need to put you on a team."

"Can I be on one with Sasuke?"

"That team is already full. Wait how are you healing skills?"

"Superb," she says.

"Welcome to team Bijuu," Naruko says, "your other teammates are me and Gaara."

"Thank you."

"Now for your housing," Naruko says looking through papers.

"Anything close to Sasuke – Kun?"

"Um," Naruko looks through the papers, "an apartment, it is made for two people, will that work?"

"Yes!" She gives her the name and key and she leaves.

"Sorry Sasuke," Naruko mutters when Karin is gone, "sorry Itachi, and Obito."

"Why are you apologizing to Uchihas?" Obito asks as he walks out of the wall.

"A fan girl of Sasuke's just moved in near the Uchiha complex."

"Why?"

"Because?"

"Ugh, children," Obito says, "you are not old enough to be doing this."

"Shut up Mr. Let's Control the World with the Moon!"

"Whatever," Obito says, "so why did you drop the punishments?"

"I thought it would be nice to do it once," Naruko says, "anything else?"

"No," he leaves.

"Men," Naruko growls, "and fan girls."

**I hope you liked this chapter! : )**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! ; )**


End file.
